Technology of this type includes, for example, technology for sending backup data to any of a plurality of storage controllers from a backup apparatus that is coupled to a wide area network (the Internet, for example). For example, the backup apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 determines a combination of a backup target file and a backup medium for storing the target file, on the basis of a description file describing file location and capacity of the backup target file, and a definition file describing the location and capacity of the backup medium, and stores the target file in the backup medium paired with the target file.